Geisha
by Murasaki-mitsu
Summary: Dans le japon médiéval, nobles et geishas s 'entrecroisent lors de soirées. Zoro, rencontre lors d' une représentation une mystérieuse geisha. C'est l 'étincelle qui fera brûler une passion ardente et déroutante entre les deux personnes. Mais elle sera entachée par le lourd secret de son amour blond . rating M pour scène de sexe
1. La rencontre

_Bonjour à toutes les lectrices ! Voici ma première fic alors soyez indulgentes s'il vous plait ^^. Les personnages ne m 'appartiennent pas, malheureusement ils sont au génialissime Eichiro Oda. Quand à l 'histoire elle me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment et toujours avec mon couple favori zosan. Je remercie encore ma béta Hasegawa-chwan pour ses conseils éclairants et sa patience ... ^^'_

_je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

GEISHA

La salle était noire de monde, la lumière tamisée mourut pour laisser place à la sombre clartée qui émanait de la scène. Les gens s'étaient tus. Une femme avançait lentement, elle glissait sur le sol du haut de ses _okobos, _tel le serpent d'eau sur la rivière Han. Une neige artificielle tombait, donnant à la scène une impression d'irréalité hypnotique. La jeune femme, une ombrelle a la main, se protégeait de cette neige. Son visage était blanc, passé à la pommade de céruse. Deux yeux vif et bleu, exprimaient une langueur qui dénotait avec l'éclat sanglant de sa bouche pleine et ourlée .Une musique s'éleva, perçante, prenant en otage les mouvements rapides de la femme, qui semblait perdue dans les confins de cette eau gelée et poudreuse. Son kimono était de soie blanche avec par-dessous des brocarts qui s'étalaient en longues vagues pourprées, dans un dégradé allant du plus clair au plus foncé. Cela tranchait avec l'obi noir qui tombait en traine, majestueux. La présence de cette femme troublait, on aurait dit une grue blanche transformée en femme pour exécuter sa dernière danse avant de mourir. L'acceptation de son sort et la noblesse transparaissaient sur ce visage oh combien expressif mais grave.

Deux yeux verts suivaient l'évolution de la danseuse, caressant son long corps délié de son regard et fixant ce visage d'un air profond. Le tempo accéléra, la neige tombait dru sur la fille, elle était prise dans ce tourbillonnement blanc, ballotée comme un roseau dans une tempête trop agitée. Jusqu' à ce qu'elle tombe, inanimée, telle une poupée de glace fracassée. Ses longs cheveux blonds faisaient une couronne mortuaire à ce visage aux arrêtes coupantes mais aux yeux si doux, épuisé par le froid synthétique. Dans un dernier sursaut de vigueur, n'ayant aucun espoir, la jeune fille se plia comme pour supplier le ciel, exécutant ainsi un pont parfait. La salle éclata d'applaudissements, la jeune fille se releva et fixa effrontément deux yeux verts qui la caressaient du regard. La foule applaudissait, après un bref salut, la danseuse disparue dans les coulisses.

La salle bondée bruissait des mille commentaires adressés à la jeune geisha qui avait fait , grande impression auprès de tous ces messieurs importants. Lorsqu'elle revint débarrassée de son costume de scène, un tonnerre d'applaudissements l'accueillit. De nombreux hommes se pressèrent autour de la table pour apercevoir la jeune geisha, pour pouvoir lui parler .Un homme nommé Akainu Sakazuki, grand juge de la cour impérial, entama la conversation, accompagnés de ces deux associés Aokiji Kuzan et Kizaru Borsalino.

-Ma chère votre représentation a été un pur enchantement !

La geisha acquiesça brièvement dans un demi-sourire.

-Je suis Aikanu Sakazuki, et je me demandais quel est le nom de ce merveilleux visage qui nous a tant tenus en haleine.

Une lueur traversa le regard insondable de l'homme, la jeune femme battit des cils, incertaine des sous-entendus qu'elle portait.

-Je me nomme Sanjiko, Sakazuki-san et cela a été un grand honneur pour moi de vous réjouir. _» Sale serpent putride ! Arrête de faire semblant de ne pas me connaitre_ !, pensa-t-elle très fort.

Une geisha à la chevelure de jais apparut à côté de Sanjiko, vêtue d'un kimono violet. Un dragon était brodé dessus, sa queue s'enroulait depuis l'ourlet du bas jusqu'à mi-cuisse . Sa crinière était en fil d'or. Ses griffes et ses crocs argentés, ses yeux de rubis. L'apparition surprit les quatre personnes.

-Mais n'est-ce pas là Sakazuki-sama ? J'espère Sanjiko ne vous a pas trop embêté, cher juge.

-Oh que non ! Robin-san votre petite sœur a été délicieuse, j'aspire à ce que Sanjiko participe plus souvent à nos réjouissances!

\- Nous verrons cela, répondit la femme plaquant un sourire factice sur ces lèvres, Pardonnez-moi messieurs, mais je dois présenter Sanjiko à d'autres personnes, merci de vous être occupés d'elle.

Après un bref salut, les deux femmes s'enfoncèrent dans la foule où nombre d'yeux les poursuivaient du regard.

\- Je t'avais prévenue Sanjiko, tu ne dois pas t'approcher de cet homme !, sermonna la plus âgée. Il est dangereux, il sait qui tu es et pourrait tout dévoiler, cela jetterai l'opprobre sur tous ceux qui t'ont aidés, moi compris, alors promet moi de ne plus t'approcher de lui !

-Oui Robin-san, murmura la fille. _Comme si j'avais fait exprès de lui parler à ce salop ! _hurla intérieurement la plus jeune.

Bien, revenons à la fête mais prudence, martelât-elle

Tout au long de la soirée la jeune fille s'entretint avec de nombreux hommes, artistes, généraux, ministres, tout le gratin de la haute société japonaise. Mais elle ne pensait qu'à ces yeux verts, qu'elle avait aperçus à la fin de son spectacle. Quand elle fut à nouveau happée par ce regard, le fond sonore s'évanouit tel la fumé que l'on chasse . Elle fut retournée, ce regard puissant et apaisant la remuait jusqu'aux tréfonds d'elle-même. D'une voix de basse, sensuelle, l'étranger entama la conversation.

-Sanjiko! Quel nom singulier ! Mais encore bravo pour votre représentation vous m'avez beaucoup impressionné !

-Merci monsieur, mais d'ailleurs je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous m'observiez avec une certaine attention, sourit la jeune fille.

\- Me voilà démasqué ! Je n'ai pas été très discret, mais que voulez-vous, quand on voit une belle femme on la regarde.

La geisha s'empourpra. _S'il savait_ ! Rumina Sanjiko

\- Puis- je vous posez une question indiscrète ?, l'homme buvait du petit lait, rien qu'en regardant les larges marbrures rouges qui s'épanouissaient sur les délicates joues de la geisha.

-Je verrais si je vous réponds, répondit prudemment la femme.

-Vos cheveux sont-ils teints ? Car ils n'ont rien à envier à la couleur du blé mûr.

-Cela vous vas bien de dire cela, avez-vous vu votre chevelure aussi verdoyante que les prés !, cracha-t-elle effrontément, tout en fulminant intérieurement.

\- Certes je vous l'accorde Sanjiko-chan !, dit-il d'une moue séductrice un peu dépité.

\- Ah euh je suis désolée, je vous demande d'excuser mon emportement involontaire, balbutia la geisha honteuse de cette impulsive répartie.

-Ne vous en faites pas, j'aime les femmes qui ont du caractère, susurra-t-il

Sanjiko un peu surprise de ne s'être pas faite rabrouer, observa plus attentivement son interlocuteur.

L'homme était grand, dans le mètre quatre-vingt-dix, les épaules larges, la taille bien prise. Il émanait de lui une aura de bestialité et de quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Le visage harmonieux avec des lèvres pleines, comme dans celle dans lesquelles on aime mordre, un nez droit qui avait quelque chose d'assez aristocratique et des yeux … D'un vert incomparable, d'un vert aux mille nuances changeantes, au grés de la lumière et de ses émotions . Ces yeux de fauve la dévoraient, léchant chaque partie de son corps. Pour détourner l'attention de cet étrange homme, la jeune femme proposa :

-Voulez-vous un peu de saké monsieur … ?

\- Roronoa Zoro mais appelez-moi Zoro ! Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec toutes ces conventions que notre société nous imposes.

La geisha pouffa, gênée de tant de franchise, surtout venant d'un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Quand sa main s'empara du verre, la blonde ne put que remarquer qu'elle était forte, calleuse comme si l'homme avait travaillé avec un objet lourd. Un pratiquant du sabre peut-être ou un adepte du bushido ? Son imagination s'emballait pensant à diverses propositions toutes plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres. Lorsqu'elle remarqua l'attention de l'étranger, posé sur son bras délicatement découvert. D'un blanc nacré tamisé par la lumière, elle rougit, se plaisant à penser qu'elle attirait le noble même si un léger sentiment de gêne venait la titiller.

\- Dit moi Sanjiko, se reprit l'homme en se raclant la gorge, connais tu ce poème qui a été écrit il y a bien longtemps par une poétesse maintenant oubliée ? D'une voix basse et ensorceleuse il murmura :

« A cause de mon cœur

J'entrepris de monter

Sur cette barque instable

Et pas un jour je n'ai passé

Sans être inondé de vagues_._

J'ai pensé à prendre

La fleur de l'oubli

Pour moi,

Mais je l'ai trouvé

Déjà de plus en plus dans son cœur. »

Sanjiko, remuée par ces vers où de nombreux sous-entendu faisaient planer le doute, essaya de se ressaisir. Souviens-toi de ce que tu es ! se reprocha-t-elle.

Elle s'apprêta à parler lorsqu'une geisha rousse les interrompit.

-Zoro-sama quelle joie de vous revoir !

-Cette joie n'est pourtant pas partagée, Nami-san.

Ses yeux étaient devenus deux puits insondables, une ride apparaissait entre ses sourcils. Il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un grognement de déplaisir.

-Quelle méchanceté, gloussa la rousse, mais dois-je vous rappeler Zoro-sama que vous me devez une défaite, et que j'attends toujours ma récompense, gazouillât–elle goguenarde.

\- Nous réglerons cela une prochaine fois Nami-san. Sur ce je vous salue, mesdames, des affaires m'appellent.

Il les salua d'un hochement de tête et partit rapidement d'une démarche féline, souple et silencieuse, se fondant ainsi dans la masse. Une fois l'homme parti, la geisha aux yeux cuivrés se rapprocha de sa compagne de table. De sa longue manche verte brodé de fil de bronze, elle recouvrit la main de la jeune femme, plantant ainsi ses longs ongles dans la chair tendre de la paume de Sanjiko.

-Il est à moi ne t'approche de lui, susurra-t-elle l'air mauvaise.

Sanjiko lui prit le poignet d'un mouvement vif et le tordit, occasionnant une vive douleur à la furie rousse qui fulminait de rage. Sa force étonna la rouquine.

-Et toi ne t'approche pas de moi ! Sale garce !

-Une chose comme toi n'aurais pas dû voir le jour, crachat –elle. Il est trop bien pour un être dépravé tel que toi, d'une si pure lignée que tes yeux ne devrait même pas se poser sur lui !

La blonde ne réagit pas à ces insultes, mais laissa malencontreusement sa main faucher un verre de saké. Celui-ci tomba sur le beau kimono vert et l'éclaboussa, donnant une couleur verdâtre au vêtement, tachant l'obi jaune brodé d'or.

-Oh mais excusez-moi Nami-san je suis d'une maladresse irrécupérable, minauda-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres, narquoise, Permettez que je me retire, Robin-san doit m'attendre avec grande impatience! Et laissez-moi vous dire combien votre compagnie m'a été agréable Nami-san. Je comprends très bien Roronoa-sama.

La jeune geisha se leva avec majesté, laissant estomaquée la rouquine blême de rage.

La soirée touchait à sa fin, la blonde et la brune quittèrent le lieu, ivres d'émotions. Une fois à l'okiya, Sanjiko s'effondra sur son lit, ses dernières pensées furent pour deux yeux verts étranges et beaux.

Les jours défilèrent, le souvenir des yeux verts ne s'estompait pas, il devenait même plus vivace s'alliant à des rêves bigarrés et inexplicables. La geisha fut prise dans un tourbillon de fêtes, de soirées auxquelles nombre d'hommes l'avait invitée, ne lui laissant ainsi aucun moment de répit et de réflexion. Des semaines, des mois passèrent jusqu'au jour où la providence précipita la destinée de ces deux êtres.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il n'y avait pas qu'à Sanjiko que les rêves ramenaient toujours le même obsédant visage dans les pensées. Zoro avait été lui aussi troublé par cette rencontre fort peu conventionnelle. La geisha blonde l'appelait dans ses rêves, jouant de ses longs cils pour l'attirer toujours plus profondément dans une forêt inconnue. Elle parcourait les sentiers d'un pas souple et délié, son long corps dansait plus qu'il ne bougeait. Quant à lui, il courait pour la rattraper, pour l'arrêter, pour en fin de compte finir par se perdre dans ce bois imaginaire. Jusqu' à que deux grands yeux bleus ne viennent le chercher et qu'il retrouve la geisha dans une clairière, alors il s'approchait, l'entourait de ses bras et scrutait son visage. Ca bouche bien dessinée, l'ovale de son visage, l'arc étrange de ses sourcils vrillés et son nez aristocratique, tout cela se brouillait. Il était brusquement arraché à elle, et plus il s'éloignait plus sa silhouette se dessinait mal, devenant presque masculine. Quant au visage sans fard, une impression pénible le submergeait comme si la délicate jeune femme se changeait en un être différent. C'est à ce moment que le vert se réveillait la sueur collée au front, désorienté, son instinct lui soufflant que quelque chose était étrange. Cela ne faisait qu'attiser son envie de revoir la jeune femme.

Quelques jours plus tard un ami de Zoro l'emmena aux onsens, pour que le vert se change enfin les idées, qu'il arrête de s'enfermer dans son mutisme. Et quoi de mieux que des sources chaudes pour délier la langue de cette homme, alliées à quelques bonnes bouteilles de saké ?

« Luffy arrête de faire le mariole, je te rappelle que cet onsen est la propriété de l'empereur et que ton grand père est le chef de la garde impériale. Cela serait bête de devoir t'expliquer avec lui, surtout si Garp-san est de garde, susurra Zoro l'œil mauvais.

Luffy déglutit pas très sûr de vouloir faire un stage chez son sadique de grand-père.

\- Dis Zoro c'est où la bouffe ici ?

Zoro soupira et maudissant son ami glouton, lui indiqua le chemin tout en lui faisant promettre de revenir expressément après.

Dans le hall d'entrée, une hôtesse fort charmante lui donna le numéro de sa cabine tout lui indiquant son itinéraire. Mais que serait le Zoro sans sa boussole déboussolé, son sens de l'orientation pourris et sa mémoire de poisson rouge ?et bien pas un marimo.

Donc après moult aller-retour, perdition d'algue verte et insultes adressées à ladite plante aquatique, qui avait malheureusement ouvert la mauvaise porte, il arriva enfin à destination. Enfin à « destination » tout est relatif, il entrouvrit la porte histoire de ne pas se faire assassiner, si une personne était à l'intérieur. Il commençait à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'un bruit de vêtement qu'on délassait l'avertit d'une présence.

Là se tenait la chimère de ses rêves, la blonde geisha Sanjiko. L'_obijime _était déjà par terre, la fine cordelette retenant l'_ob_i pendait sur un banc dans un doux balancement de pendule. Quant à l'obi, il était déjà à moitié défait, la geisha déroulait la longue bande de tissus qui serpentait autour d'elle, l'enserrant dans ces plis précieux. Zoro commençait à avoir chaud, son corps s'était statufié lors de cette apparition. L'étoffe forma un tas au sol. Ensuite vint le _datejime, _bande de soie serrée à la taille sous l'obi_. _Zoro ne nota aucun relâchement du corps, aucunes rondeurs ne transparaissaient sous l'habit lâche. Seule une impression de douceur se dégageait de se corps à demi dévêtu. Le kimono bleu azur flottait sur ce long corps sensuel, une unique combinaison de soie crème entravait la vue de Zoro sur cette femme si longtemps fantasmée. Le kimono tomba tel une cascade d'eau mouvante et élégante, se jouant de l'apesanteur jusqu'a toucher le sol en un bruissement étouffé. La combinaison opaline devenait translucide à la lumière, faisant jouer les ombres sur une épaule qui commençait à se dénuder, d'une blancheur de lait. Pouce par pouce, la peau apparaissait laissant voir un dos mince, musclé tout en finesse, dévoilant une chute de rein à damner un saint. Plus bas émergeaient deux globes de chairs pales, lunes jumelles sensuelles poussant le voyeur à s'enflammer. Le tout couronné par des jambes d'une carnation de glace, faite pour l'amour. Le vert sentait son souffle s'accélérer, cette scène le déroutait, le charmait, l'obsédait. Son corps réagissait, un feu latent attendait... Jusqu'à que son ébahissement prenne le pas sur sa prudence, et sous son poids la porte émis un craquement. Ce bruit ébranla la geisha qui se retourna, complètement dénudée. Et l'esprit de Zoro chuta dans un puit obscur.

* * *

_Voici la première partie de l 'histoire j 'espère qu 'elle vous aura plus! Les révélations et le lemon sont pour le prochain chapitre et se sera le dernier. Alors aux curieuses rendez vous pour la suite !._


	2. Etreinte innatendue

_Désolée pour le retard !J'ai eu la malchance que mes parents tombent sur la fiction terminée… Donc scandale, j'ai dû attendre longtemps pour que l'épisode soit oublié ! Gomen asai. Alors voilà enfin le dernier chapitre qui va clore ma première fic j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Attention lemon._

Le torse était plat, définitivement masculin, des pectoraux saillants et bien dessinés était présent à la place de la poitrine ronde, ferme escomptée. Et entre les cuisses, dans un écrin de poils blonds, se logeaient des attributs mâles. Sanjiko jura, il empoigna le vert, et d'un pas souple ferma la porte à double tour.

\- Que fais-tu là toi, cracha l'homme blond, tu as perdu ta langue ?

Le vert, trop estomaqué pour répondre, regardait le jeune homme fulminer contre sa foutu malchance et lui. Son fantasme blond était un homme ?

-Très bien, puisque parler est trop compliqué pour toi, je vais utiliser un autre moyen pour que tu puisses exprimer le fond de ta pensée, ricana-t-il.

Soudain, le blond plaqua Zoro contre le mur, passant une jambe entre ses cuisses, sa bouche tout à côté de la sienne, son corps se moulant au sien l'écrasant ainsi de tout son poids.

-Et maintenant, la parole te revient-elle, Zoro ?, chuchota Sanji d'une voix rauque et suave empli de promesse. La chaleur de la pièce monta d'un cran, le vert se sentait à l'étroit.

-Que, que fais-tu nous sommes des hommes ?!

-Et alors ? N'a-t-on pas le droit de se faire plaisir de temps en temps ?, plaisanta le blond, et puis j'aimerais assez que ce que tu viens de voir reste notre petit secret, murmura-t-il.

Cela étant dit, le blondin se pencha sur l'homme en face de lui et joignit ses lèvres aux siennes dans un doux et simple baiser.

Le vert essaya vainement de protester, mais seul un gémissement sortit de sa bouche.

Ne pouvant refuser le baiser l'homme l'accepta, réticent jusqu' à ce que son partenaire vienne titiller sa lèvre inférieure, la mordillant, la léchant goulument d'une langue aguichante et rose. Surpris, Zoro entrouvrit la bouche et tout aussi vivement Sanji s'y introduisit, commençant alors un ballet endiablé. Elles se caressaient, se repoussaient telles des chevaux des batailles se cherchant l'une et l'autre. Le baiser s'approfondit, devint plus torride. Sanji en profita pour délasser le yukata du vert, caressant ses larges pectoraux bronzés et ses abdominaux ciselés comme dans du marbre. Un esthète n'aurait pu être mieux bâtit.

Un courant enflammé passait là où le blond le touchait, et Zoro commençait peu à peu à perdre la tête. Le vert sentit deux doigts à la lisière de son fudonshi qui recouvrait une peau plus claire et tendre. Puis dans un dernier effleurement, le blondin soustraya le dernier vêtement de l'homme bronzé. Seul le kimono restait encore sur les larges épaules de son propriétaire, grand ouvert, érotique.

-A…arrête Sanj… AH

La fin se perdit entre les lèvres de son partenaire au trois quart consentant.

_Je dois admettre qu'il est bandant ce con_, ne put s'empêcher de penser le blond. Le vert était haletant, les lèvres rougies et boursoufflées par le baiser, son corps imberbe était recouvert d'une mince pellicule de sueur, qui serpentait le long de son abdomen, se perdant dans les replis de l'aine. Et ses yeux … assombris par le désir, des cheveux fous lui collant au front, une vision d'érotisme a l'état pur.

Il ne savait plus où il en était, Zoro réagissait de façon bizarre et son esprit était au abandonné absent.

Cet homme m'embrassait, et je ne faisais rien pour le repousser. Sa langue dans ma bouche, ses lèvres sur ma peau. Il me dévorait, de ses dents, de sa langue, qui descendaient sur mon ventre laissant une trainée humide, lapant mon nombril. Et ces doigts … ils brulaient tout sur leur passage tel un feu de forêt.

Soudain, il s'agenouilla, prenant ma verge gonflée entre ses lèvres roses, et commença un doux va et suçotement.

-Tu aimes ça, susurra-t-il entre deux aller-retour. Il durcit le rythme, m'engloutissant d'un coup, sa langue léchant, et ses dents râpant la longueur de mon sexe.

Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse le retenir.

-Ah enfin un son ! Quelle retenue, je t'applaudis !, ricana le blond démoniaque.

Sanji poussa le vert si sexy dans ses retranchements, le suçant à la base , chatouillant ces bourses, remontant et ainsi faisait tourner sa langue autour de son gland.

Je veux voir le désir le transpercer…, songea le blondin.

-Arrête… C'est bon, Ahana-t-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Zoro vint dans sa bouche, il avala le tout, d'un air gourmand. Cela était moins déplaisant qu'il le pensait.

Une exclamation rauque s'échappa à Zoro, ses jambes ne le tenant plus, il s'effondra au sol.

Parfait ! Nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses, pensa-Sanji un sourire pervers plaqué aux lèvres.

Pris d'inspiration, il enjamba le corps du vert pour le chevaucher, le dominant ainsi. Il augmenta la pression de son corps sur l'entrejambe de son partenaire, faisant pousser un criéraillé à Zoro, son membre dur contre le sien.

-Oui je veux t'entendre prendre ton pied, allez, murmura le blond, grivois.

Deux yeux verts le fusillaient, un mélange de colère et de désir brulant au fond des prunelles de celui qui donnait sa reddition.

Puis le repoussant, le blondin l'aplatit au sol, sa main et sa bouche remontant jusqu' à ces deux bouts de chairs roses hypersensibles. Il les aspirait, les tirait fort, faisant perdre pied à Zoro, balayé par des sensations qui lui électrisaient le corps.

-Vas-y : cri, gloussa son persécuteur à mèche.

La peau chauffée à blanc, le pauvre vert était au point de rupture.

Des gémissements sortaient par intermittence de la bouche de l'homme, laissant entrevoir l'effet que lui faisait le blond.

Le vert balloté par un tourbillon de sensations essayait vainement de sortir la tête de ce désir prégnant, emplit d'une suave sensualité.

-Tu m'a l'air à point pour le round suivant, s'amusa le blond. Un coup d'œil jeté sur le membre de l'homme en dessous de lui indiquait qu'il n'avait toujours pas débandé malgré la pipe, faite par une langue experte.

Sous les yeux effarés de Zoro, il enleva son dernier vêtement et avança trois doigts dans la bouche du vert.

-Suce, ordonna-t-il.

Le vert fasciné par ce dieu du sexe, lécha les trois doigts tendus avec application les caressant de sa langue taquine et humide.

Le regard que lui lança le vert était brulant comme de la braise, apportant à Sanji une douce chaleur longtemps oubliée. Cette langue lui cajolait les doigts, une main posée sur lui, caressait son flanc, hésitante et douce, mettant le blond dans un état de désir contradictoire. Mais ce qui l'acheva, c'est la pensée de ce que pourrait faire le vert, avec cette langue si câline.

S'arrachant à ses fantasmes, le blond voulut retirer ses doigts de l'antre chaude dans lequel ils étaient coincés. Mais une barrière de dents incisives l'arrêta, un regard coquin marquant le visage de son homme.

-Et bien et bien, on dirait que tu veux jouer susurra-t-il un sourire vicieux aux lèvres. Voyons ce que nous pouvons faire pour vous Mr Roronoa…

Et juste sous les yeux effarés du vert, Sanji écarta un peu plus les cuisses et introduisit deux doigts, qu'il avait récupéré, dans son intimité.

Le cerveau du vert avait grillé, le spectacle le plus érotique qu'il n'ait jamais vu se jouait sous ses yeux. Le blond, échevelé, les joues rouges, la bouche haletante, se procurait lui-même du plaisir, là devant lui ! Ses reins s'arquaient, sa main droite se caressait les tétons, le flanc comme une incitation au viol et ses yeux ... ils hurlaient la luxure et le désir. Quant à la main gauche, elle se baladait intimement.

Dans une inspiration soudaine, Zoro empoigna les fesses rebondies de Sanji, les massant et les cajolant de ses doigts longs et forts. Le blond poussa un cri de plaisir à cette ''aide'' bienvenue. Tout en continuant son affaire, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit une langue chaude et un peu râpeuse, parcourir son épaule, sa clavicule, lapant la sueur qui dégoulinait. La pièce étroite était devenue étouffante de chaleur.

_Oh merde, cet homme me rend complétement fou_, fut la seule pensée de Zoro.

Des gémissements s'échappaient de la bouche du blondin, ses yeux entrouverts étaient plongés dans le magma vert en fusion de son compère.

-Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, gémit le blond.

Prenant l'homme en dessous de lui au dépourvut, il l'allongea, la verge au garde à vous, et d'un geste lent commença à s'empaler dessus. Sanji se laissa glisser sur lui avec difficulté.

-Putain t'es un gros calibre grogna-t-il. Un ricanement lui répondit

Pour lui faciliter le passage, Zoro souleva son bassin pour venir à sa rencontre. Quelques larmes de douleur apparurent aux coins des yeux du blondinet, et doucement le vert les essuya dans un mouvement tendre.

-C'est bon, haletait le vert, au supplice devant les sensations qui l'assaillaient. La perception de Sanji autour de lui était divine, c'était étroit, compressant, tout cela dans une gangue brulante et soyeuse. Ils flamboyaient de désir, la chaleur de leurs corps les étouffaient et le plaisir montait, montait ...

Le blond, soutenu aux hanches par deux bras forts, se mouvait de haut en bas en un rythme sensuel et lent .Tout à coup, Zoro se redressa en tailleur et Sanji coulissa profondément sur lui, tapant ainsi sur sa prostate. Le blondinet poussa un cri lascif et accéléra le rythme. Le vert prit brutalement possession de la bouche de son compagnon, l'embrassant sauvagement, serrant ses hanches à en les faire marquer. Un sauvage va et vient se mit en place, poussant les deux hommes à bout, frappant de plein fouet le point magique qui faisait hurler le blond. Le vert détacha une de ses mains de la taille du blondin, et se mit à masturber le blondinet, les rapprochant tous les deux de la jouissance finale. Le jeune homme dans un cri rauque rejeta la tête en arrière, le dos cambré, se déversant dans la main de son nouvel amant gémissant son plaisir. Il retomba sur lui, les yeux mi-clos, le souffle court, le corps tremblant. Zoro quant à lui, sentit les muscles de Sanji comprimer son membre, le faisant jouir à l'intérieur de lui dans un puissant orgasme qui le renvoya au sol, Sanji sur sa poitrine.

Les deux hommes reprenaient leurs souffles, encore hébétés de leur brutal ébat, la tête dans le cosmos. Le dominant se retira de l'intimité tant apprécié du blond. Le vert finit par enlacer le blondin et lui demanda :

-Et maintenant si tu m'expliquais la situation ? A moins que tu aies encore la force de m'attaquer sexuellement, je ne suis pas contre… plaisanta doucement Zoro.

-Promets-moi de ne pas en parler, à personne… murmura Sanji contre son torse.

\- C'est entendu, mais exposes-moi la raison de ton …. Hum travestissement.

-Ce n'est pas par gaieté de cœur que je fais cela !, se rebiffa le blond. Je n'ai pas le choix si je veux survivre.

\- Eh bien quelle est la raison pour qu'un bel homme comme toi se travestisse en geisha ? Une geisha qui, qui plus est, très douée de bien des manières, se moqua gentiment le vert.

Le blond rougit de gêne, et essaya de cacher sa tête contre le torse de son amant.

-Regarde-moi, je veux comprendre Sanjiko ! s'éxclama Zoro.

-Déjà je ne m'appelle pas Sanjiko, ce n'est que pour cette immonde mascarade que ce nom m'a été donné. Mon vrai nom est Sanji. Il marqua une pause puis reprit. Pour que tu comprennes, tu dois connaitre l'origine de l'histoire, bégaya-t-il. Je suis né d'une mère européenne et d'un père asiatique. Lorsque ma mère a immigré au japon, mon père a refusé de la reconnaitre en tant qu'épouse, car cet homme avait déjà une famille. Alors, on échoua tous deux dans un okiya_, _j'avais alors neuf ans. Ma mère devint servante et moi commis, cela dura pendant cinq ans. Un jour, un homme riche du nom de Crocodile entra dans l'okiya et m'aperçut, il m'acheta pour une bouchée de pain et m'arracha à elle. C'est alors qu'une nouvelle vie commença pour moi. Il faut savoir que Crocodile est un noble, et qu'il cherchait un moyen de pression contre certains de ces concurrents car il convoite une place très haut placé dans le gouvernement.

-Je vois, un pourris et un pervers par-dessus le marché grogna le vert, ses doigts traçant distraitement des arabesques le longs des cotes de Sanji, calmant et rassurant celui-ci.

-Et ta mère, qu'est-elle devenue ?

-Elle est morte peut après d'une forte fièvre… Le visage de Sanji s'assombrit devenant plus amer.

-Peu après la nouvelle, je commençais mon apprentissage de geisha, et ma transformation… J'ai appris l'art de la séduction, de la conversation, ainsi que la danse, le chant, etc. La haute noblesse est pourrie par sa richesse, le sexe, et la boisson, mais elle s'ennuie à mourir. Rien ne compte pour eux, seul le divertissement leur permet de s'évader quelques instants de leur ennui mortel. Alors quand une nouveauté arrive, et qu'elle est aussi particulière que moi, et bien tout le monde se l'arrache. Et de nombreuses têtes sont tombées, grâce aux diverses manipulations de Crocodile. Qui voudrait d'une rumeur tenace selon laquelle on couche avec un homme ? Ricana pauvrement le blondinet.

-Hum … Mais je croyais que les geishas ne fréquentaient pas intiment leurs clients, seul leur _danna_ avait tout droits sur elles, non ?

-Normalement c'est le cas, mais je n'étais qu'un outil pour Crocodile, et un moyen de pression. Il me désignait l'homme que je devais séduire et amener dans mon lit. Comme ça, il écartait un potentiel gêneur. Maintenant même si je voulais partir, il me serait impossible de me sortir de cette situation, je suis bien trop connu dans le monde des geishas pour disparaitre comme cela. De plus, ma réputation et mon nom circule dans le métier, je suis traité comme une prostitué, pas comme une des leurs. Elles me considèrent quasiment toutes, comme une honte pour le métier. Seule ma grande sœur, Nico Robin-san, est au courant de la vérité. Il fit une pause, pour inspirer et essaya de se détendre avant de reprendre la parole.

Zoro caressait distraitement les mèches blondes, absorbé par les paroles de son interlocuteur.

-Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'est que cette ordure de Crocodile se targue d'être mon _danna_, et c'est lui qui a vendu mon _mizuage_ au plus offrant mais aussi au plus brutal, à cet enfoiré de Sakazuki.

Zoro pâlit, son teint devint de cendre rien qu'à l'idée que ce qu'avait dû subir le jeune homme. Le blond sanglotait silencieusement dans la manche de son kimono, enlacé entre ses bras.

-Et ce connard de Crocodile a promis de me donner à l'autre fumier, s'il lui faisait accéder à la place qu'il convoite !.

Cette phrase resta en suspens comme une épée de Damoclès sur le couple. Il y eu un petit silence durant lequel Zoro se plongea dans ses pensées, tout en essayant de rassurer Sanji en de douces caresses.

_Quelle enflure ! Faire subir ça à un tout jeune homme et cela, depuis plusieurs années_, pensa le vert. Son front se plissait, ses idées s'entrechoquant dans un maelstrom colérique, dont l'unique épicentre était sa haine pour Crocodile.

-Viens, dit Zoro, allons aux sources chaudes cela te fera du bien.

Il amena le blond titubant, vidé de ses forces par ses révélations explosives, dans l'eau chaude et réconfortante des sources. L'installant entre ses cuisses, Zoro commença à masser le blondinet, tout en semant des baisés papillons sur son cou ou ses épaules afin qu'il se détende et se laisse enfin aller.

\- Ecoutes-moi, rien que de savoir ce que cet enfoiré a pu te faire me met en rogne. J'aimerai t'aider et cela par tous les moyens dont je dispose. Ma famille est issue d'une très ancienne lignée de samouraï avec un certain prestige, et mon maitre Koshiro-san est un noble et un homme de pouvoir. Je ne peux te promettre son appui mais je plaiderai ta cause.

-Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Glapit le blond. Je ne suis même pas un de tes amis.

Il se retourna brusquement, ses yeux azurs plongeant dans ceux d'émeraudes de son compagnon.

-Ce sont tes yeux qui m'ont décidé, la première fois que je t'ai vu dansé ils exprimaient tant de souffrance et de solitude… Je me suis promis d'effacer cette expression de ton visage et de ta vie si je le pouvais et si tu me le permettais.

Il fit une pause, le regardant dans les yeux.

-Quand à pourquoi, c'est bien la question. Je ne sais pas, mais je sens qu'il y a peut-être plus qu'une simple baise dans tout cela ou une simple attirance entre nous. Je me trompe ?

Des souvenirs affluèrent dans l'esprit du blond. Des yeux verts le lorgnant, la douce chaleur imprégnant son corps, le pincement au cœur lorsque cette garce de Nami l'avait abordé et la jalousie qui lui avait mordu les tripes. Ainsi que son obsession dans ses rêves d'un homme qui lui ressemblait.

-Nami elle est quoi pour toi ? Bafouilla Sanji.

-Nami ? Cette sorcière ? Qu'est- ce qu'elle vient faire ici ?

-Et bien tu lui dois quelque chose, il me semble … Et elle a l'air de bien te connaitre.

-Arf, c'est une vieille histoire. Cette rouquine m'a défié aux jeux à boire, et j'ai perdu. Je lui dois un gage, elle veut me mettre le grappin dessus, alors je l'évite le plus possible. Je sais ce n'est pas très noble de ma part, mais c'est une vraie sangsue !

Le blond se gaussa, le vert n'avait aucune liaison avec cette garce rousse hystérique.

-Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question !

-Je, j'en sais rien, chuchota le blondinet. L'amertume et la hargne étaient retombées, le jeune homme se sentit vidé.

-Et bien nous sommes deux ! Viens, sortons mon ami doit me chercher.

-Quoi ? s'écria le blond dans un regain d'énergie, la bile lui montant à la gorge.

-Allez vient, se moqua Zoro il te mangera pas. A moins que tu lui dises que tu es de la viande alors peut être que …

-Gamin, fulmina le blond, tu aurais pu au moins avoir la décence de me prévenir que ton ami te cherchait ! Imagine qu'il soit rentré quand …

-Quand ? Le sourire du vert s'élargit au point que le chat de Cheshire aurait été concurrencé. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus !, pérora Zoro, le regard rieur et une moue au coin des lèvres.

-Oh ça va la verdure, pas besoin de t'épancher ! Cria Sanji gêné.

-C'est qu'elle mordrait la blondinette !

Le blond blessé et furieux ramassa ses vêtements et voulut sortir de la pièce. Mais le vert l'intercepta, et l'embrassant à toute volée introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de son voisin, cherchant sa compagne de jeux. Le blond répondit au baisé, ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre homme et dans lesquels une touche de tristesse et d'excuse se lisait. Les deux amants se détachèrent haletants.

-Hum excuses acceptées… souffla le blond.

\- Merci, répondit Zoro.

-Je dois y aller on m'attend maintenant, le temps a filé trop vite, signala le blondin.

-D'accord mais promet moi de revenir, balbutia le vert mal à l'aise, dans ces adieux un peu trop définitif à son goût.

-Oui je te le promets, rétorqua Sanji.

Et sur une dernière étreinte, ils se séparèrent.

Six mois plus tard

La vie avait changé pour deux personnes, le destin s'en était assuré. Notre blond et notre vert s'étaient revus de nombreuses fois, et leurs sentiments s'étaient développés en un amour franc et sincère, bien que les deux amants ne se l'avouaient qu'à demi-mot. Quand à Crocodile, il fut victime de délation pour trafic de prostitution. Ses espoirs de pouvoir tombèrent en disgrâce et dans l'oubli, la richesse qu'il avait amassé fut dissoute, et son ascendance sur Sanji disparue, faute de moyen. Le jour de son arrestation, on trouva sa maison vide, l'oiseau envolé et on n'entendit plus parler de lui. La vie reprit son cours, Sanji abandonna le métier de geisha pour se consacrer à sa passion, la cuisine, tandis que Zoro veillait jalousement sur son blond entre séance d'entrainement et joute verbale avec son aimé. Voilà comment le vert l'imaginait sa vie : le sabre, le sexe et sa geisha.

_Voili, voilou une fin plutôt rapide car j'ai surtout voulu traiter le thème de la rencontre et de la passion amoureuse et comment une situation en amène une autre. J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu de par le sujet exotique et encore et toujours pour le zosan ! Je remercie encore ma béta Hasegawa ses trésors de patience et ses bons conseils et merci aux lectrices._

LEXIQUE :

Okiya : maison de geisha

Danna : Si la geisha se lie à un danna, elle le fera par l'intermédiaire d'une cérémonie. Ce lien dure 6 mois, parfois davantage. Le danna (homme) réglera une partie des dettes de la geisha (qui rembourse son Okiya pour les frais engendrés depuis son arrivé). Il rembourse une partie de ses dépenses (son maquillage, ses leçons, voir ses frais médicaux, sa taxe d'enregistrement, ses repas). Il lui paiera des bijoux, des kimonos et sponsorisera pour elle des spectacles de danse. Outre son entretien, qui lui coûtera des sommes folles, le "danna" continuera à payer la geisha à son tarif horaire (comme le font ses autres clients) chaque fois qu'il passera du temps avec elle. Parfois, il paiera davantage que le tarif habituel, afin de montrer sa bonne volonté. Mais il a également droit à certains "privilèges".

Obi: ceinture servant à fermer les vêtements traditionnels japonais, tels que les kimonos. Elle se présente sous la forme d'un ruban de tissu sans boucle ni fermoir. La manière de nouer l'obi est tout un art. ( un obi peut faire 10 mètres.)

Obijime: cordonnet qui maintient en place l'obi

Datejime: bande de tissu serrée autours de la taille, sous l'obi.

Maiko : apprentie geisha

Furi: longues manches réservées aux kimonos des maikos.

Koshimaki: bande de tissu qui entoure le bassin ou « couvre hanche »

Ohana: honoraire des fleurs ou le prix de la prestation d'une geisha (1h=1 ohana / 10 yens ou 2 bouteilles de saké pour des geishas pauvre, mais selon sa popularité une geisha est en droit de réclamer 1 ohana toutes les quinze minutes)

Okobo : chaussure en bois pour les apprenties geishas

Zori : sandale japonaise portée par les geishas confirmées

Mizuage : Quand la geisha qui l'avait formée l'en jugeait digne, on coupait symboliquement la houppe de la maiko. On donnait ensuite une fête en son honneur. Une fois la cérémonie achevée, l'ex-apprentie était autorisée à « changer de col », c'est-à-dire qu'elle pouvait arborer le col blanc caractéristique des geishas, au lieu du rouge porté par les maiko. Elle changeait également de coupe de cheveux ( momowar_e_ ). Les geishas ne sont pas des prostituées mais plutôt des hôtesses. Bien qu'autrefois, il était possible et presque systématique d'acheter leur virginité ("mizuage"), elles n'étaient pas forcées d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec leurs clients, ni même avec l'homme qui avait payé beaucoup d'argent pour acheter leur virginité.

Momoware : coiffure des maikos en forme de pêche fendue


End file.
